


you've got the answers to my confessions

by Peacelovepixiedust



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Just a cute little fluffy fic, M/M, Nothing serious is happening tho, People walk in on Bram and Simon, The Halloween Party™, awkward simon and bram ahead, discovering theyre Blue and Jacques, just some kissing no explicit content, simon and bram are so cute i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacelovepixiedust/pseuds/Peacelovepixiedust
Summary: You can’t really blame him that he thought it was a good idea to go spilling his heart out to the mirror. Everything seems like a good idea when you’re drunk. And thinking back on it now, it’s not like Simon was being quiet in any way whatsoever, so it’s not really a surprise that potentially someone could've heard him if they were standing outside the door.-or what would’ve happened if Bram was standing outside the door to the bathroom while Simon was going on his drunken spiel to the mirror.





	1. it's you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written fic ever in my life before but both the book and movie Love, Simon took my heart and squeezed it until I gave in and wrote something. So heres some cute and drunk Bram and Simon. 
> 
> Just as a fyi if you haven't seen the movie yet, there was a moment where Simon was all " Hey Bram, it's Jacques!" into the mirror and stuff and thats what i'm referring to when I say Simon was "spilling his heart out". 
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon was really drunk - he knows that much. He’s also pretty sure that Cute Bram Greenfield has been flirting with him all night and he might very possibly be Blue. 

Those are literally the only two things on his mind at the moment. Like he’s pretty sure his brain isn’t capable of any other thoughts. And okay - listen, apparently Simon is one of those people who talks to themselves in the mirror when drunk. Simon can’t say he’s all that surprised to be honest. 

So you can’t really blame him that he thought it was a good idea to go spilling his heart out to the mirror. Everything seems like a good idea when you’re drunk. And thinking back on it now, it’s not like Simon was being quiet in any way whatsoever, so it’s not really a surprise that potentially someone could've heard him if they were standing outside the door. 

With one last statement to the mirror, “Why did I pick Jacques?” he turned himself around on his shaky feet and carried his drunk-heavy body out the bathroom door. 

As he opened the door his body seemed to freeze in shock because there standing in the doorway with wide eyes was Cute Bram. At this moment, Simon still has hope that maybe - by some chance that Bram did not just hear him. But honestly Brams wide brown eyes kinda made the possibility seem unlikely. 

“Jacques?” 

Simon truly didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do. His drunk-hazy mind made everything ten times harder to process. Was this really happening right now? Is soccer star, Bram Greenfield actually Blue? Is this actually real life or is this all a dream. It would explain why the floor seems to be spinning. 

Simon then realizes that he still hasn’t responded to Bram when Brams tilts his head a little to the side a little and says again, “Simon? Are you- Is what you said- I mean….” 

And this is when Simon remembers how fucking adorable Bram is. He’s usually so grammatical. He always chooses his words carefully. And honestly, seeing how nervous Bram is calms Simon down because he can’t be the only one feeling like this is the most pivotal moment in his life. 

With his sudden bravery, Simon looks Bram (Blue?) in the eye and says, “It’s you. It really is you, isn’t it.” And it’s not really a question but Bram’s smile answers it anyways. 

Simon smiles back at him and in that moment he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so free. 

“Where you really just talking to yourself in the mirror?” And suddenly Simon remembers how this whole situation started and his face starts to burn. Simon hopes he never sees the day when Bram stops teasing him. 

“Bram, I’m really drunk for the first time right now. You can’t use anything I say tonight against me-” Simons shuffles his feet against the floor, face still hot from embarrassment. And right when Simon goes to lean his arm against the wall a random Junior tries to slips past them to use the bathroom and they end up bumping against each other. And now Bram is laughing hysterically while Simon tries to right himself and will the floor to stop spinning so he doesn’t fall flat on his face. 

Amidst Brams giggles he tells Simon to follow him so they won’t bump into any more people. And he grabs Simons hand and leads the way because everyone seems to have more courage when drunk off their asses. All good decisions seem to go flying out the window - not that going somewhere private with Bram is necessarily a bad decision but who fucking knows anymore. The world isn’t making any sense. 

Eventually Bram stops in front of a door and opens it up and pulls Simon into the room. And at his point Simon’s stomach is doing all kinda weird stuff and he’s honestly not sure if it’s the alcohol or the nerves from being with Bram...alone. Come to think of it, it’s probably a mix of both and jesus christ why can’t he fucking focus. 

His eyes refocus on the area around him and takes in Brams clean room. It’s nice with light blue walls and a grey bedspread. It’s warm and welcoming and Brams small little smile is making him feel all light and on top of the world. 

“So” and Bram drags out the “o” like he doesn't really know what to say after, “this is my room” 

“It’s nice - I mean - um” Simon didn’t really know what to say anymore. All coherent sentences have vanished from his brain and the alcohol isn’t helping either. Bram seemed enamored though so he must be doing something right. He wondered if Bram was as drunk as him and his dumbass thought it would be a good idea to blurt that out, “ Are you as drunk as I am right now?” 

“Come er’ Simon,” Simon moved closer to Bram and Bram reached out again and grabbed both of Simons hands. “ I know we’re both a bit wasted right now but I don’t think I’ve ever felt so level headed and sure about my feelings for you.” Bram held eye-contact with Simon and when Simon didn’t respond immediately Bram seemed to deflate a little, “Are you disappointed it’s me?” 

This knocked Simon off his feet for a second - not really, though he’s probably bound to fall on his ass at some point tonight. How could Bram ever think Simon was disappointed. If anything, Bram should be dissapointed that Simon turned out to be Jacques. 

“Wha- Of course not. You are literally a dream come true. I was hoping it would be you.” 

And it could’ve been the alcohol doing the work for him but Simon felt the overwhelming want to kiss Brams cute face. And so he stepped closer and let go of Brams left hand and brought his right up to Brams soft face. Simon slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth on Brams cheekbone and tilted his head in question. 

“I really want to kiss you right now” and his heart started beating faster when Bram responded. 

“So kiss me” 

And so he did. 

_____

Abby walked up to Leah and expressed her concern, “Where the hell did Simon go? I haven't seen him in like an hour” 

Nick seemed to awake from the dead on the couch and poked his head out from the top of the couch. “I don’t know, I think Simon said he was going to the bathroom and Bram followed after him like a minute later.” 

“Weird.”


	2. exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really shouldn’t have surprised Simon that the high wasn’t going to last. Because just as Simon was leaning over Bram, holding his face in one hand and supporting his body with the other just about to lean down to kiss him again the door opened slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was debating on doing a part 2, and a lot of people commented on the last chapter asking for a part 2 so i decided to turn this into a little chapter fic. I don't know if I should continue it or just leave it at 2 chapters but we'll see how the response is to this one.

The thoughts going through Simon’s head were going a mile a minute. He was still tipsy, but now he was tipsy and kissing fucking Cute Bram Greenfield. Is this actually real life? For the past - God knows how long they’ve been cuddling and talking about their emails and kissing on Bram’s bed. 

Simon actually thinks he may be the happiest he’s ever been in his whole life. It’s so freeing to finally be able to kiss someone he truly likes. 

It really shouldn’t have surprised Simon that the high wasn’t going to last. Because just as Simon was leaning over Bram, holding his face in one hand and supporting his body with the other just about to lean down to kiss him again the door opened slowly. 

He didn’t really hear it at first- he was a little preoccupied with Brams body under his and his soft face and lips touching his own, but the gasp coming by the door sent a shock through his system. He stopped and stared at Bram with wide eyes and Bram seemed unaware with his eyes still closed and lips seeming to chase Simons. It wasn’t until Bram opened his eyes that the situation at hand actually sunk in. 

Simon slightly leaned back and looked over his shoulder. “...fuuuuuck” 

“Simon? Uh--Bram?” Abby had a bewildered look on her face. And Leah was peeking over her shoulder with wide eyes. 

Simon was still carrying out the “fuck” when he looked back down at Bram under him. Now, don’t get Simon wrong. People finding out you're gay is absolutely terrifying but it’s not like it was fucking Martin walking in on him and Bram. It was two of his best friends. 

It may have been the alcohol that made him do it but when Simon really realized that he is laying on top of his crush with two of his best friends standing at the door with bewildered looks on their faces he just couldn't help but start to laugh.

Bram has a slight smile curling at the corner of his lips and the more Simon laughed the more Bram wanted to laugh along with him so he starts giggling too. 

The weird thing is, Simon always thought the whole coming out to his friends was going to be this huge moment where he was going to sit them down and tell them all seriously, “I’m gay” but here his drunk ass is - laughing with a beautiful boy under him- that he was just kissing! 

It makes him laugh harder. Tears actually start leaking out of his eyes he’s laughing so hard. He doesn’t know what the fuck is wrong with him right now. He should be terrified. He should’ve scrambled out of the bed and demanded that it wasn’t what it looked like. But maybe- just maybe, he was tired of keeping his story straight. So he continued to laugh with his beautiful boy. His Cute Bram with his white teeth and wide smile and squinty eyes.

“Rightttt- Simon we’ll come back later.” and with that the door closes and Simon just lays all of his weight on Bram and continues to laugh. 

Bram and Simon calm down a few seconds later, and then kinda just look at each other and they both let out a huge breath. Simon's not sure if it’s normal to feel this comfortable around someone he wasn’t really friends with before. But he guesses it must be a mix of liquid courage and their emails that make them so comfortable around each other. 

It’s kinda like although Simon didn’t know what Blue looked like, he knew exactly who he was. He’s never felt closer to someone until this moment. 

Bram pushes Simons to the side a bit and makes eye contact “Well I guess that makes the whole coming out to our friends think a little more complicated doesn’t it?” 

“Maybe. No going back now though.” Simon plays with Brams shirt a little “I don’t regret anything. Do you?” 

Bram smirks a little and grabs Simons hand, “I guess I could’ve locked the door- if we weren’t interrupted who knows what we would be doing right now.” 

Simons stomach jumps at that. He was used to Blue’s emails doing that to him. It was nice to actually have the real-life Blue next to him. 

“Shit Bram, you can’t just say shit like that. Now it’s all I’m going to be able to think about.” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” and then Bram grabs the back of Simons heads and brings their lips back together. It’s perfect, like it was all the times before they were interrupted. 

As much as it kills Simon, after a few seconds he wills himself to pull away because he really does have something on his mind, “Are you upset with Abby and Leah knowing?” 

Bram looks at Simon with a small smile, “I guess they would’ve had to find out at some point. I don’t think I could’ve keep you a secret once I actually knew Jacques was you anyways. I guess it got it out of the way.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I could keep you a secret any longer either.” Simon leaned his head on Bram chest and grabbed his hand. “It’s nice to finally be able to exhale.” 

Bram let out a low breath and kissed the top of Simons head, “Yeah, It is.” 

_______

Abby closed the door behind her and turned to face Leah. “What the actual shit did we just walk in on.” Abby places both hands on her face and stares Leah right in the eye, “Did we actually just see Simon and Bram make-out on that bed. Was that a hallucination or did I really just see that with my own two eyes.” 

Leah just kinda stares at the closed door in disbelief. “Maybe we should go downstairs before we hear something we don’t want to.” 

The sound of Simons and Brams giggles were still in ear-shot. Muffled but definitely still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy!  
> So yeah, if you want more lmk otherwise I'm prob just going to leave it at this. I am loving writing Bram and Simon though! So maybe we'll see more of them in the future from me??? we shall see!


End file.
